MS
is a game based off of the Mario and Luigi series. For those who know nothing about Mario & Luigi, it's basically an RPG series with the main gameplay being based around two buttons being associated with the two heroes. This game, if you couldn't tell, stars Moon Snail and Flametail. It was released for systems. Story Just like the title suggests, the game hits many similar beats to Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. It is Lemres' birthday, and as you'd expect, Moon Snail wants to join in. He and his best friend Flametail venture off to the birthday party with Moon Snail's gift in tow. They meet a lot of their other friends, as well as two cloaked figures who, while unknown, seem to be friendly enough. Everyone's in a single file line, ready to give the warlock his birthday gifts, and unfortunately for Moon Snail and Flametail, they'll have to wait for the cloaked figures to give their gift before Moon can give his. The cloaked figures approach Lemres, with Moon Snail getting excited... but they turn out to be Ecolo and Lemongrab in disguise! After revealing themselves, they quickly reveal their present, which turns out to be a salt bomb, and knock Lemres cold with it. The duo kidnap him and run off. Moon Snail and Flametail try to chase after them, but are blocked by Rift. After Rift's last run-in with the duo, he's seeking revenge on them, and prompts the first fight. This fight serves as a tutorial (Provided by Klug, one of Lemres' closest friends) on how the battle mechanics work. Rift grabs Flametail, making the first part of the tutorial to only be about the core mechanics with Moon Snail. After the tutorial, Moon Snail deals enough damage to rift to cause him to drop Flametail, where the second part of the tutorial, learning about the duo mechanics, to begin. After the tutorial, the duo defeats Rift. After the battle, Rift notices Ecolo and Lemongrab. He states his disdain for their vibes and desires to kill them, to which Moon Snail replies that he's also seeking to stop them in their path. Rift then decides that he'll set aside his differences with the duo and help them get rid of Ecolo and Lemongrab. Moon Snail reluctantly agrees, and the three chase after the terrible duo. After catching up with them in the sky, another battle begins, between Moon Snail, Flametail, and Rift vs. Ecolo and Lemongrab. Despite the trio's raw power, the battle is a , and Ecolo and Lemongrab easily beat them. Ecolo then trips up Rift, causing the trio to plummet down back to the ground. Moon Snail wakes up in Weigela Woods, with Flametail and Rift nowhere in sight. Thankfully, after not too much walking, he meets back up with Flametail. Flametail mentions that he hasn't seen Rift anywhere, but neither of them are very choked up about it. They both agree to try and find a way out of the forest. On their way, they run into Cryssey, who knows fully well what's going on. She decides to help them out of Weigela Woods, but finds herself blocked by several weeds. When MS and Flametail come up blank on how to deal with them, Cryssey reminds them of their Mon Attacks, prompting a tutorial on how to use Mon Attacks. Firstly, she shows how MS can use Cut to cut down vines, and Aerial Ace to surmount higher ledges. Afterwards, she shows how Flametail can use Ember to burn down more durable objects, and Fire Spin to get across large pits. She then states that Mon Attacks can be used in battles too, starting a battle to demonstrate. Once defeated, she continues to guide the duo through Weigela Woods. Suddenly, they come across 20-12-S, who is giving Rift a headband and a sick eye visor. When Moon Snail confronts them, Rift reveals that he does not remember who he was, now calling himself "Smashboy" and acting radical and obnoxious. 20-12-S, feeling more confident around "Smashboy", actually confronts Moon Snail instead of runnig away from him. Another battle begins, but Cryssey sometimes joins in to strike 20-12-S and Smashboy for extra damage. Once defeated, 20-12-S and Smashboy fly away in fear. To be continued Characters Note: You are allowed to add other characters into this. But please know that Moon Snail is allowed to remove them if he feels they don't belong. Playable *Moon Snail - One of the main heroes of the game. *Flametail - The other main hero of the game. *Rift - Temporarily playable in the first battle against Ecolo and Lemongrab. Supporting Cast *Lemres - Moon Snail's boyfriend, and the damsel-in-distress of the game. *Klug - One of Lemres' best friends, and the one who provides the game's tutorial. *Cryssey - Moon Snail and Flametail's bodyguard. Found at one point in Weigela Woods. Antagonists *Ecolo - The main antagonist of the game. *Lemongrab - The secondary antagonist of the game. *Rift - The tertiary antagonist of the game, but not associated with Ecolo and Lemongrab. He loses his memory early on and goes by "Smashboy" for a while afterwards. *20-12-S - An annoying fake Kirby who works alongside Smashboy to stop MS and Flametail in their tracks. *Komodo - The main boss of Weigela Woods. He captures Cryssey, mistaking her for a rare bug. Locations Note: Similarly, you can add your own ideas for locations into this. *Primp Town - The first area visited. This is where Lemres' birthday party was hosted. *Weigela Woods - The first proper area in the game. A forest filled with pink plants, such as cherry trees, a pink variant of grass, and the forest's titular Weigelas. Battle Mechanics To be worked on later Stats Moon Snail and Flametail each have six stats: Health Points, Power Points, Attack, Defense, Speed, and Focus Energy. *Health points, abbreviated as HP, is exactly what you think it is. If it reaches zero, the boi will be knocked out. *Power points, abbreviated as PP, is another value that is used in Mon Attacks. If you have less PP than the Mon Attack costs, you cannot use it. *Attack, abbreviated as ATK, dictates how much damage an attack will do. *Defense, abbreviated as DEF, dictates how much damage you will resist from an enemy attack. *Speed, abbreviated as SPD, dictates who will move first, If one of the bois has a higher speed than all enemies, they will attack first. Depending on whether MS or Flametail have more speed, one will attack before the other on their turn. *Focus Energy, abbreviated as FE, dictates how high of a chance you have to perform a Critical hit, doubling the damage it does. List of enemies Look here Badges M&F has a mechanic called "Badges", working similarly to Mario and Luigi's badge system. They give special effects to he who equips them. Each character can equip only one badge each. Badges are named after Pokémon abilities, and usually match their effect. MS exclusive badges *Tough Claws badge: Increases ATK and PP by 5. *Huge Power badge: Increases ATK and PP by 10. *Fur Coat badge: Increases DEF by 12. *Immunity badge: Decreases how many turns Poison lasts. *Toxic Boost badge: Turns MS into Toxic Moon Snail when inflicted with Poison. Flametail exclusive badges *Blaze badge: Increases ATK and PP by 5. *Pure Power badge: Increases ATK and PP by 10. *Speed Boost badge: Increases SPD by 12. *Prankster badge: Automatically triggers button prompts when using one of Flametail's Mon Attacks. *Hustle badge: Shortens window for button prompts on Flametail's Mon Attacks, but heavily increases their damage. *Flash Fire badge: Slightly increases the damage of Flametail's Mon Attacks. *Moxie badge: Increases ATK when opponent is below half health. Badges with no restriction *Battle Bond badge: Increases ATK when your ally is knocked out. *Natural Cure badge: Decreases how long status effects last by haf. *Run Away badge: Neither boi loses Poké when fleeing. *Tangled Feet badge: Increases FE when caught off-guard. *Steadfast badge: Increases SPD when caught off-guard. *Bulletproof badge: Decreases damage taken from projectiles. Category:Video Games Category:RPG Category:Random Works! Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Adventure Time Category:Pokemon